<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exceptional by SeaTempest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096987">Exceptional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaTempest/pseuds/SeaTempest'>SeaTempest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaTempest/pseuds/SeaTempest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exceptional was what he sought and... exceptional he found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exceptional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“PA candidate,” he heard Tseng announce from across the room when his door opened unexpectedly. </p><p>Well, not exactly. He entrusted Tseng with finding someone reliable who wouldn’t waste his time and is mentally capable of solving all the minor issues he needed solving. It was physically impossible to do all that by himself. Rufus left the work he had been focused so far and flicked through his documents. He stopped at the one Tseng gave him earlier, the words passing over his eyes for a quick recollection. </p><p>Yes, <em>Valeria S.</em>… a couple of degrees, a dozen certificates, well-versed in sciences, good qualities… they all wrote down the same things anyway. He tossed the paper away. Tseng said he’s found someone by his taste. Those were rare, he didn’t raise his hopes much. His overall mood was foul throughout the whole day and there were only a few things that could impress him at the moment. Or make him feel better.</p><p>The door closed, one click echoing after another. At least it was a woman… a young woman, his eyes hadn’t feasted on one for a long time, but he refused to raise his hopes still. This position was predominant with women candidates, it didn’t mean they were any good. She stopped in front of the desk and waited.</p><p>Good qualities were not enough for him, he needed exceptionality. He needed a fraction of his own mind for that kind of job. But since cloning wasn’t at hand yet, he had to pick a flower from the field. </p><p>"If there's a fire and you need to choose between saving cash or jewelry, what do you take?"</p><p>"Jewelry, of course,” her voice cut through firmly, even though she hesitated for a second. He could forgive that, his questions weren't by any standard candidates could prepare for. “Precious metal can always be sold, no matter the state of the market."</p><p>A faint smile flashed on his lips.  Moving on.</p><p>"Offensive or defensive?”</p><p>“…sorry?”</p><p>“If you have to wage war, what do you choose, offensive or defensive?”</p><p>There was a pause, an anxious click of a heel against the floor, and the silence filled with the scribble of his pen against the sheets of paper. She took a sharp breath.</p><p>“It… depends on the war, I guess. If my troops are stronger and my supplies are less, I will attack. If I’m good on supply, but my units are weak or low in numbers, I will go defensive.”</p><p>The diligence of her answer sent a vicious tingle through him. Rufus left the pen on the desk and decided she was worth looking at, in the end. And he didn’t remain disappointed at all. His eyes ran over her high heels, the semi-formal trenchcoat she had buttoned up quite intentionally up to the base of her neck, but leaving the last button open… she was uncomfortable but prepared. Then her unobtrusive makeup, small gold earrings. Confident, considerate, mature. Her facial features —distinct lips, small nose and dark, soft eyes— were sharpened with the nervous tension, but that didn’t take away from their stunning contour.</p><p>He stood up unhurriedly and surrounded the desk without taking his eyes off her for a second. Stiffening up a little, she made a small, respectful step back as he stopped in front of her and scrutinized her features from up close. Let’s see how she works under pressure.</p><p>Rufus shifted, circling her slowly, their shoulder brushing just barely and he stopped close behind her for a moment, to feel the heat of her skin emanating, scanning her well-hidden curves up-and-down with curiosity and then shifted again, in front of her, close to her face and staring directly in her eyes.</p><p>"Pawn on F3. Give me your quickest win.” </p><p>His closeness distracted her initially, but the game smile soon appeared on her lips as she met his eyes.</p><p>“5E.”</p><p>“Another one on 4G.”</p><p>She soured, giving him a disappointed look. If it was obvious for her that he underestimated her severely, then she was way better than he anticipated.</p><p>“Queen on H4,” she snapped, “Your king is cornered. Checkmate.”</p><p>Rufus hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“You let me win, you didn’t even try to bring me to a mating position,” her tongue flicked over her lips as her restless eyes remained on his lips, “Do I look <em>that</em> incapable, sir?”</p><p>Her voice had a very pleasant low tone to it, he wondered how her moaning would sound.</p><p>“Who said I’m finished?”</p><p>His words faded in the silence and it took them a split second to reverberate on her, she managed to hide her surprise with the choice of words fairly well, only her brows raised a little and she quickly looked down to his tie, squinting in thought. The slight rosiness on her skin betrayed her discomfort, but he didn’t move. She couldn't possibly think her wordplay will go unnoticed.</p><p>“Do you do one-night stands?”</p><p>This time the surprise took over her features fully and her lips parted open, the astonishment staining on them for a longer time. Here’s one bad quality. Extremely poor acting, she saw that coming from miles and they both knew it. Her eyes fell to his lips and stayed there for a moment, and climbed up to his eyes again. “I do.” </p><p>“Good. You’re hired,” he turned around and took a folder from his desk, “I need you to sift through these and give back to me only those who are of the highest priority. I trust your judgement. You’re dismissed… for now.” </p><p>A thin smile curved her lips and she expressed her gratitude, briefly, before heading out. The moment she was gone, Tseng stepped in with expectation.  </p><p>“I’ll take her. Escort her to my car when she’s done for today,” he nodded at him and Tseng confirmed the order, closing the door behind his back. <br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>The sky was sullen with clouds when they finally met again, in the backseat of his car, and set off to one of the Shinra residents he owned in the suburbs in silence. The only noise in the car came from the tapping raindrops against the armored dark of the windows as it smoothly passed through the half-busy streets of Midgar. She only said one thing when she first came in and relaxed back.</p><p>
  <em>I assume this is another test. </em>
</p><p>He hated it, the sound of it, the way she said it, and the landslide of thoughts it brought. But he didn’t say anything either. Somehow, he was on the borderline of not feeling like he owed an explanation whatsoever because Rufus Shinra didn’t own an explanation to <em>anyone</em> and actually… aching to speak up. It infuriated him that she saw only the facet of him that she wanted to see. </p><p>It was pointless anyway, she could think whatever she wanted to about him. It’s not like it mattered. Or like he cared. She was a nobody, just a needed instrument he decided to use. He exhaled with exasperation and removed his overcoat absent-mindedly. The sudden shift of fabric caught her attention and she turned to look at him. </p><p>“What?” he asked, without minding to look at her. </p><p>Valeria blinked away, extending the pause a little more. Then she swallowed, taking a breath, "Is this a privilege for all personal assistants, sir?" </p><p>"I understand my surname comes with prejudices. Try to look past them. Or at least pretend to."</p><p>"It is a <em>no,</em> then."</p><p>"You appeal to me personally. This is not a test and as much as I hate to admit it, this decision is entirely instinctive. I usually avoid those and it is enough reason to make you feel privileged."</p><p>Her lips curved in a wide smile as she turned her head to the window and placed a delicate palm under her chin. His pointed stare at her face made her break away from the momentary reverie and look back at him with surprise. Her sides darkened and she quickly averted as if suddenly remembering that she shouldn't.</p><p>Rufus leaned closer, waiting for her to turn and look at him in the eye by herself, and she did, briefly eyeing the close-to-none distance between them. She was pretty… the kind of dark, exquisite beauty he fancied. There was still that stiffness about her, a barrier she had raised that displeased him, and it surely showed because the alarm sharpened her eyes even more. It displeased him greatly that he couldn't afford to break through defenses slowly, as she perhaps falsely expected him to, he didn't have the time or the nerves. But he wasn't his father either. She deserved his attempts to be decent.</p><p>"Don't call me <em>sir </em>tonight," he let her go and backed away, to let her catch a breath again, "Call me by my name."</p><p>Valeria didn’t reply and they rode through the rest of the way in silence.<br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>He opened the door for her when they arrived and let her get acquainted with the place for a moment, throwing his coat to the nearest shelf and walking up straight to the bar corner of the open kitchenette. The living room was an open space with scarce furniture, mostly dark mahogany, leather-clad. The kitchen corner was all white marble, though, and the light colors caught the eye on the way in.</p><p>"Will I have an honest answer as to why I was… chosen?" The suspicion in her voice was sensible even from that distance, but he looked over his shoulder at her nonetheless. She put her coat on the black-leathered armchair across the living room and smoothed it out absently. </p><p>Her form was fit into a black dress down to her knees. A dress with a dip on the back. The revealed skin was an alluring rosy hue. Of the kind that’s easily bruised.</p><p>Tucking away the invasive thought, he returned to his rich collection of alcohol in the top shelf of the bar and pulled out… something. He squinted at the bottle —dense, blood-red, soft herbal dry. There wasn't anything cheap <em>or</em> bad quality in this shelf so he didn't think about it much. When he reached for two glasses and turned around, she was already leaning elbows on the bar counter and he froze for a second, distracted by the fact that she had loosened her low bun and her lush, wavy hair fell freely down to her shoulders. </p><p>Hands interlocked and mouth shut, she looked at him with piercing intensity. Steady and focused on him, and ware of his reaction. Rufus set the glassed on the surface, ignoring her silent inquiry. Before he could begin to open the bottle, she reached out and pushed the glasses aside. </p><p>"Answer me. Please." </p><p>"It is a personal matter that I don't feel like discussing at the moment," Rufus announced curtly, then relaxed his hands on the counter, leaning in. "I made an assumption you can provide everything I require or need. Was I wrong?"</p><p>Her eyes visibly softened after his words and she slightly backed away, surprised by the sincerity of his answer. After a short pause between them, she decided to come off and surround the bar, her stiletto heels echoing on the tiled floor unnaturally. It wasn't where he was locked up, but he did come here often after the arrest, it was way better than the rest of the residents, he liked the quietness and the simplicity of it. This place was used to no feminine sounds and the vacant interior suddenly seemed empty and unappealing for once, now that he had a woman present. </p><p>She slid between him and the counter, with a narrow motion of her eyes, before she leaned in and her lips touched his lightly, like she sought permission, and he replied with a tilt of his head and the needed pressure. All this time, being locked away from this… it nearly drove him insane. It came to him like a rush of fresh air and he inhaled her scent, deepening the kiss, dividing the plush of her lips. She played along, groping about the counter and pushing herself up on the surface as he advanced greedily, spreading her legs apart. </p><p>He cut off the kiss when he realized if he went on like that, it would be over in five minutes. He didn't want five minutes, he wanted more. Gasping for a breath, she searched for his eyes and found them, burning with desire. She liked what she saw, it was in the fiery glaze and the hunger with which she devoured his features, ran over his neck and further down his chest, and then back up to his lips. But she wasn't sure about something still, and he couldn't read through. </p><p>"If you have even the slightest doubt, you are free to leave, I will not stop you. There is a car waiting for you outside, whenever you decide to walk away." The thought faded bitterly when his mind caught up with the possible consequences of those words, but he meant them firmly, "It won't affect your professional position either."</p><p>He hit the mark with the last words as she did ease visibly. Of course it was that. It didn't take her much time to make a final decision after that.</p><p>"I'll stay," she concluded, with a wry smile and then slowly reached for his tie and pulled at the knot, loosening it with both hands as he stared at her slightly parted, moist lips. Good to hear. The tension almost brought him a sense of nausea, she rolled her palm around the fabric and slid it out of the collar with a single motion. When she started unbuttoning his shirt nimbly, he decided he's had enough of watching and his hands impatiently placed on both sides of her hips, tugging at the dress upwards.</p><p>His stomach made a tumble when his tips passed over a pair of garter belts and when they dipped at her waist she raised her hands to help him pull the dress over her head and remove it fully. He had to take a deeper breath at the newly revealed clear-cut lace that supported her full breasts. Rufus slipped a hand around her waist and lifted her off the counter, allowing her to wrap her body around him and cling to him as he headed straight for the bedroom. Wine and dinner could wait. </p><p>The curtains were fully open so it wasn’t completely dark when they entered, just filled with the dusk of the rainy afternoon. He sat down on the bed with her in his arms and absently removed his shoes while she started kissing him again and he replied feverishly, her breathing became louder when she ground closer to him, hands around his neck, and felt how hard he already was through the fabric. The blood pulsed in his veins and dizzied his mind, but he kept repeating to himself he needed the control, to be as slow as possible.</p><p>Rufus flipped them over and laid her down on the dark sheets, but the motion was a little too sharp and got her unprepared, she instinctively gripped onto his arm for support and then quickly let go, her eyes darting to meet his with uncertainty. </p><p>"No, touch me," he rasped, putting her hand back on his chest as his lips hovered over hers, "touch me." </p><p>Pausing for a moment, she looked up at him apprehensively. The tips of her fingers slowly slid up to his shoulders and under the fabric, tipping it off and helped him remove the shirt, elegantly tracing the contour of his back muscles and shoulder blades. He used the moment to invade her mouth and ply his tongue with her in a deep, exacting kiss that distracted her motions and made her whimper, using her hold on his arm to push herself up and reply eagerly.</p><p>He hurried to unclasp her bra, push it aside and cup her breast, massaging the soft flesh to get a cluster of quiet gasps from her. Her wandering fingers reached down to his trousers and tugged at the belt, unfastening it impatiently. As much as he needed her to go on, that could be postponed a bit. First, she needed to sing a little for him. </p><p>As his hands fervidly unhooked her belts, yanked them off and pushed down her lower piece, his lips traced down her neck and left a kiss at the base between her collarbones, making her let out a shaky breath. His kisses continued down her cleavage as his fingers climbed up her smooth stomach and appreciated the roundness of her breasts again. The fabric of her stockings grazed against his skin as he pushed her thighs apart and his tongue licked her entrance with a single, thorough motion that woke a heavy shiver through her.</p><p>With her fingers tearing harshly at his locks to let him know how well he did, his licking became gradually persistent with every stroke, deeper and more precise. He got what he needed, her loud breaths hastily morphed into long, whining sounds that climbed higher and sent electrifying bolts down to his groin. He pushed open the buckle and freed the belt, pulling the zip open in desperate need to ease his afflictive arousal.</p><p>The strokes did little to help his wavering control, he forced his attention back on her and pushed his thumb into the wetness between her legs, rubbing at her wall while his tongue flicked over her mercilessly. She graced him with a clear moan at last, her body falling into a rhythmic convulsion that he had to tame quickly, pressing her body down and keeping her thighs apart for him as he loomed over her again. </p><p>Still breathing erratically, she heaved up to meet him halfway and pushed down the rest of his clothes, her hands hungrily gliding over his embossed skin, but it wasn’t enough for him, his hand caught her wrist and guided her further down. Quick to understand, she obliged and her hand closed around his erection with a tentative squeeze. The sensation sent a sharp prickle all over his skin, the air snatched in his mouth and they both stilled. </p><p>“Go on,” Rufus urged, and she brushed her hand over the sensitive skin, at first gently, but then her grip tightened and her motions became confident, forcing him to sag in closer to her with a protracted syllable falling off his lips. The pressure of her fist was suffocatingly delightful.</p><p>Her free hand relished on how wired with tension his whole body was all over, planting wet kisses all along his neck and shoulders. He found her ear and she nearly broke the rhythm for a moment, distracted by the subdued sound the vibrated in his chest. As enjoyable her touching was, he was craving to be inside her and he couldn’t extend his patience any longer, backing away to trace his hand down her hip and leg, to the joint of her knee, and lifting her leg to his waist before storming on.</p><p>He seized her so abruptly that her whole body arched to meet him with an instinctive moan on her lips, nails clawing hard into his skin. The feeling of her walls clenched around him hit him with a hot pleasurable wave and for a moment he didn't move, feeling her turn around to look at him as he savored the wet warmth with his eyes closed and lips apart. She was still pulsing with her own high. It was so hatefully basic, but he had missed it so bad, it angered him.</p><p>The waves of lust attacked him savagely and he drowned them into her body with a wild, unsteady rhythm. He clasped their bodies together sharp and fast in the beginning, watching her throw her head back, body trembling with every jaw-clenched moan the pleasure carved out of him. </p><p>Rufus changed the angle and leaned in to unite their mouths, but she writhed away with a muffled cry and he had to grab her by the hair and avert her back to him. “Kiss me,” he panted and she narrowed her eyes open to look at him as she assaulted his lips and nipped at them harshly. She shifted underneath him, with a bit of a struggle through his tight clench, attaching her leg higher around his waist, while the other weaved tight around his, her stiletto suddenly digging into his calf without any warning. His breath choked out into an angry groan. The hazy glimmer in her eyes had a strange vengeful tint when he met them and it made him increase the tempo anew.</p><p>"…Rufus," she drawled out, her breath quivering somewhere close to his ear as he sank in to kiss her neck.</p><p>"Again," he demanded, shifting on her mouth for a ravenous kiss; he thrust into her with his whole weight and she cried out, body contorting with the pleasure and nails sinking into the molded sinew of his arm and lower back. Heaving up, he thrust again with a hard, abrupt motion, stretching her as much as possible.</p><p><em>"Rufus,"</em> she moaned, at a higher tone, and he felt her walls started to flutter around him all over again.</p><p>"That’s right."</p><p>She kept whispering his name in-between, with the rapidly climbing pressure, and his breaths snatched with the struggle and the ache to not give in to the weight of pleasure. Her voice broke off and descended with his, he just held on to the verge of her release before collapsing into his. He couldn't help but thrust into her again, deeper and harsher, he just badly needed to, clamping her body with his and shuddering with the sharp edge of the spasming pleasure that coursed through him, and in a moment all he could feel was the massive relief and weakness that took over.</p><p>He was buried in her hair, feeling every bit of her body still slightly shaking into overdrive beneath him. She didn’t move for a while, breathing hard into the silence with him. Then she turned her head, to try and catch a glimpse of him when he slowly pushed himself away and lied down next to her. He passed a hand over his hair absently. Well, good enough for now, considering he was way off-form. Could’ve been better. At least he was feeling better than he did in the morning.</p><p>The distant ringing of a phone resounded from the other room and he looked over to Valeria as she forced herself up to a sitting position and pushed her hair back with a tired sigh. It fell down her back and shoulders as she leaned over the edge of the bed and stood up, hissing through her breath when she got on her feet… tried to, faltering to the nearest shelf with a quiet curse before straightening up and leaving the room with the unstable and uneven clicks of heels resounding in the quiet. Тhe blue light from behind contoured her naked silhouette as she stopped at the other side.</p><p>The breath stumbled out of his mouth with amusement. Alright, he might’ve been a <em>bit </em>rougher than usual. He heard her pick up the phone and murmur a soft flow of quiet words. Tseng wasn’t wrong about her, after all. She had the needed qualities but paid attention to details too. Obedience came naturally to her. All traits that he found very useful. Her conversation took a while, but he didn't really mind. Her voice was very pleasant to listen to. </p><p>Valeria returned with more elegant motions than she left the room with, and his eyes ran over her, and the trails of wetness still glistening between her thighs. She climbed up on the bed on all fours and crept up to him, clearly intending to mount his hips, but he pushed himself on his elbows and retreated quickly, his back pressed against the frame of the bed with a slow, denying shake of his head.</p><p>His reaction genuinely surprised her and for a moment all he could hear was his own increased heartbeat. Her intelligent discretion got ahead of her, though, she didn’t pry nor did she speak, but instead crawled up obediently, reaching out to trace her tips along his dominant arm, down to the wrist. Then slowly lifted his hand to her mouth and licked his thumb, then the index, with a sensual glaze in her eyes. </p><p>Rufus allowed her to get closer and trail ritualistic kisses down his neck, along his collarbone, and further down to lick at his nipple, her palm avidly skimming over his core and oblique muscles before she lowered her head down to take his member between her lips.</p><p>He didn’t realize he had been holding his breath in anticipation when she licked the whole underside up to the tip, ending with a harsh suck that got him unprepared and a low, hoarse sound fell off his mouth. She didn’t miss it, her eyes locked in with his and followed his every reaction. Her fingers massaged him patiently until he hardened and the heatwaves started washing over him intensely. </p><p>Pushing her hair aside with a sway, her fist closed around his base and took his head in, her tongue swirling wetly around before she backed away, making him furrow with irritation. She took him in again, sliding in halfway, and he had to grind his teeth to not let any sound out, instinctively reaching to grab a handful of her hair when she moved away again. The third time came quickly, and she took all of him with a thorough slick of her tongue.</p><p>Her motions slowly and torturously fell into a rhythm, even though she was visibly struggling with his size, but she found a way to cope eventually, bobbing her head and pushing herself a bit up to get more comfortable. Rufus pushed the hair away from her face, his breaths racing sharp in the quiet and she slowed down just a tad when she heard them, to lick at his crown and hum, the euphoric sensation of it blasting him unexpectedly. The heavy moan slipped through his control and his head tipped back on the pillow with the momentary daze of the pleasure.</p><p>“Keep going,” his voice came out vastly soft with the weakness, softer than he wished it was, and he felt like moving over rings and closing in the more aggressive she became. He was so very close when suddenly the heavenly feeling deflated and the warmth disappeared, leaving him with an uncomfortable, aching discomfort. His breath intercepted with the spark of anger in his chest when he noticed she had backed away and was looking at him an oblique, wild look.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you a naughty little slut?” his fingers sank into her chin and harshly pulled her closer to his face, “Did I <em>tell </em>you to stop?”</p><p>She bit at her lip and swallowed down. Her eyes were dark with lust, she was fully aware of her actions. Such a shame, she was doing <em>so well.</em></p><p>“Turn around and bend over,” he snapped and she obeyed right away, displaying her backside to his viewing pleasure.</p><p>Rufus came off the frame and kneeled behind her, grasping onto the soft flesh of her hips to adjust her. “Wider,” he scolded, pushing her thighs more apart and didn’t warn her, sheathing his length whole at once, hands keeping her steady as she arched, moaning with the sensation. </p><p>He traced the curve of her hip and slammed into her, wresting a weak, nearly animalistic sound from her. The friction felt so good that he completely forgot about the punitive intentions that flashed through his mind a few seconds ago, trying to not fall apart with the faintish feeling of how wet and tight she was as he bucked against her.</p><p>“Yes,” she breathed out, moaning louder when he thrust into her again, and again. Her hands clasped the sheets and her hips moved back to meet his desperately. </p><p>He leaned in a bit, pulling at her hair to keep her back arched. </p><p><em>“Yes,” </em>she begged, panting in-between the words.“Rufus, <em>please</em>…I-” </p><p>The ripple of her whole body sent a quick shudder through him too and pleasure took over, his fingers clenched around her locks and dug into the softness of her hip as he spilled inside her with a weak groan. Fortunately, her walls clenched tight around him; she finished soon after, with loud and unsteady moans that she tried to muffle and bite back, but he slipped his hand around her waist and he pulled her back in his lap. <em>"Don't do that,"</em> he spoke in her ear and reached out, pushing her lips apart with his thumb so that he can hear her. Her moans sounded gradually weaker and more trembling when the sounds faded to hoarse half-vocal breathing. </p><p>He pressed her back against his chest and found that he really enjoyed the heat of it. In fact, he was pretty lost in the feeling for a while, thinking about how he had... forgotten about it. His tight hold around her waist broke only after her hand touched his arm lightly, as a reminder, and he let go.</p><p>Valeria shifted away, pushing herself to the edge of the bed again, swiftly and silently, sat and remained there, with her back to him, likely to take a breath and calm herself. He almost told her to rest for a while if she wants to, but she groped about to find her bra and put it on with trained, smooth motions; then she stood up from the bed with a ready determination to not stay any longer and it made him spare his words. Her mind was so quick to catch the context, run ahead to find a solution, and assess his preferences and priorities within a single day that he couldn’t possibly imagine hiring anyone else for this position. She was perfect for it.</p><p>All her belongings were in the kitchenette, including her dress, so she expediently disappeared from his sight for a minute, showing up already with the dress on and her coat and bag in hands. Her hair was loosely tied up in a ponytail. Rufus was still sitting up wrapped up in the sheets when she stopped to look at him in silence.</p><p>Her eyes were animate, sparkling with a hidden from him emotion. She positively realized this wasn’t going to be her last time at this place. In any case, she was smart enough to not expect to be called again too. Which made him admire her even more. Her eyes tore away from his and she turned around.</p><p>“Don’t be late for work tomorrow, Valeria. I won’t like it.” </p><p>The clicks deafened and she stopped for a moment. Then came closer and faced him again, giving out a quiet, coquettish laugh. It was a very sincere, warm laughter, like he had just shared a clever joke. “Who ever showed up late while working for <em>you, </em>Rufus Shinra?”</p><p>With the minx smile still on her lips, she turned around and walked out, her heels echoing all the way till she got into the car and it drove off. He laid back down with a sigh, but an unfamiliar fabric touched against his elbow. When he indulged his curiosity, he found out it was black lace. She had left her lower piece in his bedroom and she had left it absolutely on purpose. </p><p><em>Exceptional</em> was what he sought and... exceptionalhe found.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Self-indulgent mostly, but originally written for all my Tumblr soul sisters who share my Rufus Shinra fascination.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>